


• Coffee Cup •

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Foster Care, Overworking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John a boring city boy who’s work at a coffee shop falls for a small boy named Alex, who’s still trying to get over a break up with his boyfriend James Madison. Or just another Coffee Shop AU.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, James Madison/Alexander Hamilton past, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 3





	• Coffee Cup •

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a really slow updater so it might take me a while to put up a new chapter. I was going to finish it all then post it but I way too impatient. :)))

Alexander Hamilton was never the type to relax and take a break. He would just write and write for hours on hours in till he blacked out. Which probably isn’t healthy. He would go to this coffee shop uptown and write in till it closed or in till he fell asleep. He loved this shop, he practically lived it.

One because it has free WiFi, Two it has great dark roast coffee the only coffee he drinks. Three the people their are probably the most passionate baristas you have ever met. Like seriously there are the most energetic baristas you will ever meet, they would talk to the customers while they wait for their drinks, smiled at everything.

He was from the a island in the Caribbean called Nevis, his father had left when he was just five and just a few years after his mother had died in his arms. He and his brother James Hamilton had too go though a whole bunch of foster homes. They were never good, they either couldn’t care for you or they would be really abusing. Eventually there were no homes left for them, no one wanted them. So they sent us to America, New York City or as the people called it the greatest city in the world.

I ended up getting separated from my brother James and getting adopted by The Washington’s.   
At first I hated them for taking James away but eventually I realized that they were really great people, I still miss my brother though. I really want to find him someday. 

I usually just sit at the corner of a table in the coffee shop unnoticed by anybody. Which I liked it that way.

But a certain boy noticed him he goes by the name John Laurens. John has worked here for ages, he loves making drinks and basically coffee. Sure it gets draining working at the most popular coffee shop in town. But he didn’t mind. He didn’t even care that a small cute boy who stays for hours in to corner typing away, who never talks and just points to his order I think he’s mute, also always ends up falling asleep leaving John to wake him up. He usually stays in till it’s about to close or when John wakes him up.

His friends would always say that he has a crush on him and that you should ask him out, it wasn’t that obvious, right?

He’d be to busy writing anyways.

He had a night shift today, which means he has to stay here for the whole night.

He was cleaning the desk when the small boy walked in, but he wasn’t alone he was with a girl in a blue dress. There were holding hands and whispering to each other. John felt a weird feeling of jealousy, no you don’t like him, you don’t. He tried to convince himself. 

He tried not to look at them, it hurt too much. Why would it hurt some much he didn’t like he, right?

The next few days went by pretty quickly, the short boy came in every day, sometimes with and without. Usually it’s the girl in the blue dress (Which I’m pretty such is his girlfriend) and two other girls in yellow and reddish pink dresses. And sometimes a calm tall boy who kept tell the small boy to smile more. The boy seemed to have a lot of caring friends. 

_______________________________

“HellOoo” said my friends Lafayette and Hercules. We were friends since middle school. Lafayette is from France his parents died when he was little and came to America. Hercules came from Ireland to the US when he was six. And me? I’m just a boring guy from South Carolina. Now I’m in New York working at a coffee shop and crushing over a customer. We met at a Walmart, I know right just the best place to make friends.

“Hey” I said. They always come here after lunchtime or after there classes are done. We were all on our first year of college. Which we can all agree that it’s pretty hard. Not knowing where everything is or works. Having a roommate somebody you don’t know at all, well in less you get lucky a end up have your friend as your roommate. And that’s what happened with Laf and Herc, leaves me with a complete stranger. James Madison my roommate we don’t really talk to each other, but we’re on good terms at least. He usually hangs out with his boyfriend so I don’t get to see him that much anyways.

“So.. lover boy how’s you little crush” Lafayette asked with a smirk.

“Firstly I don’t have a crush on him secondly he has girlfriend anyways.” I grumbled.

“You don’t seem too happy about that.” Hercules stated.

“If you didn’t like him then why would you care?” Lafayette said while grinning.

“And plus yo-

“Alright, alright fine maybe I do...” I admitted. 

“I KNEW IT!!!” They both yelled.

________________________________

After a few weeks my friends decided they had seen enough, and practically forced me to ask him out. I told them that he was already dating someone, I told them about the girl in the blue dress. And they thought I was just trying to avoid reality and ask him out, and said “Well just ask him and see what happens”. I really wasn’t in the mood to get rejected but what’s the worst thing that could happen anyway, his girlfriend murders me? I ended up deciding to the simple but effective way. 

The next day when the boy came in and ordered the dark roast coffee he wrote his number and name with a gold pen on the coffee cup. He grabbed the coffee like he normally did and sat back to his to spot in the corner. He drank the coffee with ease, John didn’t know how someone could drink that dark of a coffee without dying. 

He was really really really nervous. What if he doesn’t see it, what if he says no, what if he thinks I’m weird. What if-Stop with the what if’s John it will be fine. I said to myself.

After a few more minutes John was about to give thinking that he didn’t see the numbers on his cup. He also kinda hoped that he didn’t. John was hundred percent sure that he would say no. Maybe I should of used a black pen instead, it would be brighter and more visible. I decided to stop worrying about and went to clean the coffee stained counters.

____________________________

Alex did see the number on his which is why he didn’t throw his cup. It was from John Laurens one of the baristas. He wanted to text him but..he wasn’t exactly ready for a new relationship with someone else yet. He just a few months ago broke up with his boyfriend James Madison. 

We dated for three years, which is a long time. We dated in high school to college. We loved each other but James had found some one else, known as Thomas Jefferson. He could’ve told me but instead he had to wait for me to find out. I cried for days and eventually moved on. I forgave James after a few weeks and we stayed friends. But I still feel betrayed by him my lover, my friend, once my everything.

Was I ready to move on? I don’t know....


End file.
